Shifting Destiny
by Kinaka Capri
Summary: What if the digidestined in 01 had lived a normal camp year instead of getting sucked into the Digital World? Now both worlds must suffer the consequences. The Digidestined are pulled into the Digital World three years later, but is it too late?


A/N Okay, it's official, I am 02 obsessed. But, it can't be helped!

Destiny: With some powerful mental medication it can.

Capri: *rolls eyes* Whatever. This is my really twisted version of what would have happened if the first group of DD had never entered the DW.

Destiny: Beware, for insanity lies ahead.

Capri: Not this time. I'm gonna be serious for once.

Destiny: I'll see it when I believe it—wait…

Capri: The only insane one here is you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own this plot, as well as Tabbymon, Alahmon, Flaremon, Amphritemon, Elfmon, their evolutions, Neria, Demetri, Vera, Shigeru, the five ultimate crests, Davis' common sense (no offense), and most of Osamu's personality, all of which comes later on.

**Prologue: A Few Small Changes…**

It was a warm summer, and everything looked normal. It was just an average summer camp. There were only four cabins at the campsite. Outside one, there was a brown haired boy that had fallen asleep on a branch. A reddish brown haired was playing with a small blond boy while an older blond boy played the harmonica. At a second cabin, a redhead girl played one on one soccer with an indigo haired boy. At the third, a tiny girl picked flowers. The last cabin, the only one with air conditioning, had no one outside. And yet… there was a slight disturbance in the air. Several of the children felt a sense of, well, waiting for something. In a different timeline, it would snow. Seven children would be transported to another world. The Digital World. But all that happened in this timeline was that the disturbance passed. All the children felt it leave. And in that single moment, the destinies of many children changed course. Though the disturbance left, the sense of waiting did not. Seven children at that camp, and one girl still at home would keep on waiting for some time. But you could never escape your destiny.

Three Years Later…

            Sora Takenouchi walked to school feeling depressed. Another long year of schoolwork, homework, and Mimi Tachikawa. It was hard not to hate Mimi. She was one of the 'popular' people and undoubtedly the most stuck up person that Sora had ever met. Sora had never been one of the populars, and personally never wanted to be. Sora was an only child, with a dad that was almost never there. She didn't do much with her mom, and her only real love was soccer. Most of her friends were from  her soccer team. Her best friend was Taichi Yagami, whom she had known for the longest time. She'd known Mimi for a long time too, but she had always thought of Mimi as too much of a gossiper, plus she flirted with boys all the time. Sora hurried through the halls, trying not to be late for her first class. Suddenly, before she realized what was happening, her face was an inch from the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," sneered a voice, Mimi obviously. Sora stood up to face the girl. Mimi was a year younger that Sora, but probably better known throughout the school. Another thing that annoyed Sora about Mimi was her ability to make Sora feel sort of plain. Mimi had her pretty, slightly curly hair down. It was long and brown, and hung nearly to her waist. She was wearing a white and pink tube top, along with a short pink skirt and pink slippers. Sora, on the other hand, was wearing her lucky hat on top of short reddish brown hair, which curled outwards. She had on jean shorts, a yellow T-shirt, and plain, white sneakers. "I have to get to class," said Sora coolly. "See ya 'round." "Sayonara!" replied Mimi, walking off with her crowd. Sora glared the retreating girl's back as she gathered her books. Someday, she would get that Mimi Tachikawa. Someday.

            Mimi Tachikawa tossed her hair haughtily as she walked down the hallway, not bothering to look back. Stupid Sora. Who cares about her? Mimi made it in time for class, just as the bell rang. The teacher was collecting the homework. She stopped at Mimi. "Tell me you did it this time," she said, a little irate. "Of course I did," Mimi, her voice sugar coated. She pulled out a sheet paper, covered in… "Pink ink?" asked the teacher. "My fav color," said Mimi innocently. "Well whether it is your 'fav' or not, use black or blue ink next time, Miss Tachikawa." Mimi rolled her eyes and tuned the teacher out. She wasn't worthy of her time. Mimi was one of the most popular girls in school. She was not an only child, unlike Sora. Her little brother, in her opinion, was the most annoying person in the world. The mother and father downright spoiled her, though it was more through clothes than attention lately. Her best friends were her crowd, and she barely noticed anyone else. The only other two people she knew were Sora Takenouchi and Koushiro Izumi. She knew Sora because she was once friends with her, and now because of their rivalry. The only real reason she knew that Koushiro (of course she had no idea he was nicknamed Izzy) existed was because he was the only other name that the teacher would call out besides her own. When it wasn't 'please stop talking Miss Tachikawa,' it would be 'get off that computer, Mr. Izumi.' Plus, she vaguely remembered being in summer camp with him once. "Looking at the computer nerd, Mimi?" asked her best friend, Kimi Nonoki. Mimi shrugged. "Not really." Kimi smiled. "I bet not even you could get that boy to like you in a million years. I mean come on, he's like, connected to the computer or something. Talk about a hopeless case. Look what he wears." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a challenge." Kimi looked at her. "Think you can do it?" Mimi just smiled. Like most girls her age, Mimi _always_ got what she wanted. And besides, she enjoyed a good challenge at times. _Who knows? He might even be fun to manipulate,_ Mimi thought with a smile. Now if she could only get him off that computer…

            Takeru Takaishi, formally known as TK, wandered lost through the halls. He was new at the school, and had no idea where anything was. He spaced out for a moment, thinking about other stuff. One of the things that crossed his mind was his brother, Yamato Ishida, or Matt. He hadn't see Yamato for a while now, not since a summer camp three years ago. He missed him, but had gotten used to the fact of being alone. He'd had more experience with the matter than anyone his age should really have. Not paying attention to anything, Takeru ran into someone. The girl looked at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Miyako Inoue, but everyone calls me Yolei. It's kind of a long story. You look lost, and I'm probably the best person to help you. I'm twelve years old, and I've been going to this school since I was eight," she said. Then she looked him over. "Hey, you're cute." Takeru grinned at her. She wasn't the first person to say that. He was blond, sort of tall, and had blue eyes, tinted slightly with a dark brown or black. He was just wearing casual stuff, green pants with a white T-shirt. His ever-present black hat covered the untidiness of his hair. "Um, I'm new here, and I'm looking for room 112." Yolei smiled again and quickly lead him to the room. "Here it is. And what did you say your name was again? I don't remember." "I didn't tell you, sorry. My name's Takeru Takaishi. It was nice meeting you. Thanks." "Any time!" she said brightly, and ran off. He slid into a seat between a brunette girl and an indigo haired boy. "Well, it's good to see you two," he whispered to them. The girl nodded and gave him a small smile. The boy responded, "What were the odds that we would end up in the same class?" "Never tell me the odds," said Takeru, doing his best Han Solo smile. The girl giggled a little, but quickly stopped. The boy just rolled his eyes. Takeru settled back in his seat, tuning the teacher out. But unlike Mimi, he had real things to worry about.

            Hikari Yagami ate her lunch as quietly as she usually did. It was hard to believe that she was at all related to her brother Tai. They looked somewhat similar, but had opposite personalities. Tai was full of energy and open to everyone. Hikari kept everything to herself and had more self-control. She was good at hiding her emotions, and a real talent for acting. Hikari didn't real have as many friends as one would think, but boys came after her a lot. She was very pretty, so it took a lot for her to get rid of them. Hikari had brown hair that was a little shorter than shoulder length. He eyes were a sort of mix between crimson and brown, with tiny flecks of green. She was wearing red shorts and a pale rose-colored T-shirt, nothing fancy. She didn't want attention from anyone really. Hikari felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped slightly. "Sheesh Kari, calm down, and switch to decaff while you're at it," Tai joked. Tai was the only one that called her by that name anymore. Everyone else used her real name. "What is it, Tai? Aren't you cutting class?" Tai ignored her second question. "Kari, if I, you know, wanted to ask a girl out, what should I tell her?" Hikari looked up at him, suddenly understanding. "If you want to ask Sora out, just ask her to go to a movie with you. You need to cut class to ask me this?" Tai looked embarrassed. "Actually, I was going to go home to type up some sort of speech, but I guess this will take less time. " He snuck off before some teacher could spot him. Hikari heard a tray drop across from her. "Hey Dai," she said, not bothering to look up. "Where's everyone else?" Daisuke Motomiya was one of her few friends. Daisuke shrugged. "I think they're helping a teacher or something. I'm not sure." "So, how's your tabby cat doing?" Daisuke looked at her a second, then replied, " A little cranky, but fine. How's your pet bird?" "Jittery." "That I can imagine," muttered Daisuke. Hikari nodded. He bird was always like that. Then she went back to her food. When the others came, she would talk more. But otherwise she was quiet.

            Taichi Yagami made his way quietly down the hallway. He wasn't about to get caught. He was so caught up looking one way, that he and the person creeping backward behind him did the classic bumping and jumping. Tai turned around to see…Matt. The two of them glared at each other. "How about this," said Tai uneasily. "I won't tell anyone about this, or ask what you're doing, and you won't either. Deal?" "Deal," said Matt, and abruptly walked away. Tai rolled his eyes. He and Matt had never gotten along, and by the way things were going, were never going to. Whenever he asked someone else, like Sora or Kari, they would say it was because they were the same: stubborn. Tai, on the other hand, thought that the two of them were exactly opposite. They looked the exact opposite, for example. Their personalities were opposite. They dressed opposite, too. Matt cared how he looked, while Tai just threw on something in the morning. He was currently wearing a bright red soccer shirt, blue shorts, white sneakers, and his normal blue headband with the goggles on top. His brown hair stuck out in every direction. Tai continued his creeping down the hallway. "Tai?" He jumped nearly a foot. Sora grinned at him. "Skittish little person, aren't you?" "Sora?" said Tai, trying to regain his dignity. "What, you skip class too?" "Me? No. I just had to give a note to a teacher." She stared at him for a moment. "I saw Matt coming down the hallway. Did he see you?" Tai nodded. "But we have a deal." Sora snorted. "What, all of a sudden you trust him?" He shrugged. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. I don't know, I've been getting weird feelings lately. Déjà vu and stuff." "It's like you know it's happened before, you just don't know when," said Sora softly. "You're waiting for something, but you don't know what." Tai's eyes widened. "You too?" She nodded. "I thought it would just go away, but it didn't." Tai smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to be crazy together, huh?" Sora looked up at him. "Yeah, together."

            Yamato Ishida finished his classwork and leaned back in his seat. He was bored out of his mind. Why couldn't anything _interesting_ ever happen? All that ever happened to Matt was school and homework, nothing out of the ordinary. He was trying to get a band together, but the few people he knew that had actual talent weren't interested. There was Mimi Tachikawa, the girl had promising voice talent, but she barely even looked at him. Koushiro Izumi would have good guitar skills—if he ever got off his computer. Taichi Yagami was pretty good at drums, but he'd never admit that to him. Sora Takenouchi could always do piano…no, she had soccer practice all the time. Matt sighed. He'd seen all their talents at a contest at a camp several years ago. He wasn't sure how he even remembered that. He knew that there were several other people, but they all lived in other towns, other than Mimoe Inoue, who was good at drums, but he had no idea what her address was. Who were the others again? Let's see, Ai Takanori was the singing specialist, Osamu Ichijouji could be the guitarist, and as far as he remembered, Ryo…('what was his last name again?' Matt wondered)  was okay with piano. But that wouldn't work… Matt started out of his seat as the bell rang. Matt didn't think of himself as anything special. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a purple shirt with black pants. His hair was spiked up in a peculiar fashion, but that was the way he liked it. He made his way down the hallway to his last class, art. Matt wasn't the world's best art student, but he was okay. He sat in the seat next to his best friend, Tenshi Tezuka. "What's up, Matt?" asked Tenshi. "Nothing much," Matt replied, doodling absently on a piece of paper. The two of them discussed things, not noticing the teacher until she was right on top of them. "I take it you heard my instructions, boys? You must already be finished." She snatched up the piece of paper Matt had been drawing on, and looked at it. "I'm sorry Mr. Ishida, I suppose that you heard me after all. Very interesting drawing." The teacher walked away as the two of them stared at each other. "Gee, what'd you draw?" asked Tenshi. Matt shrugged and picked up his paper. "What the heck is this?" he said, staring at the paper. "Hey, you drew it, you tell me," replied Tenshi, staring at it as well. It was a picture of a strange sort of in-yang. It had two things that looked like wings on either side and Matt had drawn it in frosty blue. "Man, I guess you must have a weird subconscious." Matt looked at it a bit longer. "Somehow I feel like I've seen this before…"

            Koushiro Izumi walked home as quickly as he could, and looked behind his shoulder constantly. He was sure he had lost her, almost completely sure… "Oh Koushi-kun!" Or not. His stalker, Mimi Tachikawa, came bouncing around the corner. He sighed. He had no idea why this girl was chasing him, all he wanted to do was go on the internet. "Oh, could I go home with you? Please? I really, really, want to!" Izzy stared. "Um…" "Great! Where do you live? What are your parents like? Can I stay awhile?" He sighed again. He just wasn't getting through to this girl. Izzy knew the way she was. Half the time she was an enthusiastic person who didn't listen to anyone, and the other half she was a stuck up person that didn't listen to anyone. "Listen, I really have to get home, and my mom isn't used to me having anyone over. Sorry, I have to go now." He walked away, leaving her there. Izzy made it to the house, only to realize that he had forgotten his key. He rang the doorbell, hoping that his mom would be home. She wasn't his real mom, since Izzy had been adopted, but she didn't know that he knew. They didn't exactly have the mother-son relationship in any case, since he was always on the Internet. "Who is it?" Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. "It's me, mom!" Mrs. Izumi opened the door. "Oh, I see you brought a friend! I'm so glad!" Izzy stared blankly at her with his obsidian black eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Izumi!" said a cheerful voice right behind him. Izzy jumped and whirled around. Mimi was standing there, a big smile on her face. He gave a mental groan. She'd followed him after all. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and Koushiro is helping me with my homework, so he invited me over. Izzy stared at her. "Well, that's just fine with me. Come on in." said Mrs. Izumi, unknowingly sealing her son's fate. He reluctantly led Mimi to his room. "Well, this is it," said Izzy. "Now, what exactly do you want?" "Oh, nothing," said Mimi, sitting down casually on his bed. Since she was making no signs of leaving, Izzy walked over to his computer. "Do you have the Internet?" he asked. She shook her head, and he switched on his computer. "I suppose I could show you, if you want," he said slowly. Mimi smiled. "Great!" He went through the whole long explanation, while Mimi leaned against him to look over his shoulder. Izzy felt strange somehow, with her being that close. But he was sure it was just his imagination.

            Jyou Kido adjusted his glasses as he continued reading. He was studying for a test. Jyou, who was otherwise known as Joe, went to a private school for advanced students. His father had wanted him to become a doctor from the start, so he figured that he should start raising his grades, or else. Joe was really interested in becoming a doctor himself, but he didn't know if he would pass school enough to be eligible. He didn't have many friends, but that was okay with him. Joe yawned slightly. It was so late…but he had to finish. About an hour later, the tired boy finally shut his book and lay down to rest. And he had a very interesting dream…

            He was trapped in a room, completely bare, except for a small box on a pedestal. Joe went over to open the box, and inside found a small charm in the shape of a diamond, with a gray cross etched inside. There was a flash of light, and suddenly he was floating in the middle of nowhere, everything gray, no one there. Just gray. "Hello? Is anyone there? Anyone at all?" Silence. Then… "Hello?" Joe gasped in surprise as the speaker came into view. It was…a seal. But a very funny looking seal. It was white, with parts of purple, with green eyes and a bright red Mohawk. "Who are you?" asked Joe, shocked, and a little afraid. "Gomamon," said the seal simply. Then a shudder ran through it and it began to speak faster, words tumbling out. "Please, we need your help. All eight crests. Reliability must help Unity. Join with Knowledge. You must have the Crests, Digivices, and Armor. Digital World unbalanced. Four not enough to save it. Use water element. Be strong. Come. Scythe is waiting for you. Infinity Mountain. Twelve Megas. We need…" another shudder went through the seal called Gomamon. "Help. Please. Kido Jyou…"

            Joe practically woke up saying, "It knows my name." He checked the time and was in for a bigger shock. "Great, I'm late!" The 15-year-old pushed the dream out of his head. Big mistake. But he figured that the test was more important. Pity he'd never take it.

            Four people stood alone in a room. None of them were exactly old, maybe only early or pre teen. But the looks each one of them had showed that they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Two worlds, actually. "I sent Reliability the dream," said one, snapping out of her trance. "But I still can't pinpoint exactly who it is." "How much did the digimon of Reliability get to tell him?" asked a second. The first sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid. I couldn't hold it very long." "At least they're going to come soon. I can feel it," spoke up the third. "I should hope so," sighed the fourth. "Because as powerful as we are, we can't hold out much longer." The second looked at the computer screen, thinking of what was through the portal, his eyes hardening. "Soon, it will be the downfall of their dark reign. Soon."

Capri: Please excuse the ending. I, erm, tweaked the people's personalities a bit.

Destiny: …

Sam: *to Destiny* You owe me 10 dollars. *to Capri* You do NOT own my personality. My personality belongs to me.

Capri: Right… Did you just bet Destiny I could write a serious fic? 

Sam: Yup.

Capri: As much as a appreciate your support, gambling is not allowed in the Abyss. BTW, does anyone know Ryo's last name? I forgot. Anyhow, until next time everyone, ciao!


End file.
